elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glirion the Redbeard
Glirion the Redbeard is a Bosmer residing in the cities of Elden Root, Mournhold, or Wayrest. He is a former Vinedusk Ranger, now a full-time Undaunted member. He used to give Veteran Pledges exclusively, although after Update 12, began giving Pledges of previous Veteran-leveled dungeons. Interactions Taking the Undaunted Pledge ;Pledges *Pledge: Arx Corinium *Pledge: Blackheart Haven *Pledge: Blessed Crucible *Pledge: City of Ash I *Pledge: City of Ash II *Pledge: Crypt of Hearts I *Pledge: Crypt of Hearts II *Pledge: Direfrost Keep *Pledge: Selene's Web *Pledge: Tempest Island *Pledge: Vaults of Madness *Pledge: Volenfell Dialogue ;Taking the Undaunted Pledge "Is there something I can do for you, Undaunted?" :Maj al-Ragath asked me to speak to you about pledges. "Maj, Urgarlag, and I have been selected to curate a challenge for our fellows. We will be sending Undaunted into the depths of Tamriel in search of treasure and glory." ::Is that different than normal Undaunted explorations? "The difference is the reward. Everyday, we three decide on specific dungeons the crew will explore. Steadfasts like yourself can take a pledge to see the job done." :::Why will there be three of you? "Maj's demeanor best suits the new blood. I understand the fragility of life. I will not sugar coat the tasks I give our more seasoned cohorts. And Urgarlag will simply choose based on her desire to break you ... or take you. The result is the same." ::::So what are the rewards of taking a pledge? "You will earn keys to unlock the chests around our enclave. Harder challenges result in more keys and more opportunities to fill your pockets. The chests were not stocked at random. Be certain those you choose hold the treasures you hope to claim." :::::I think I understand. "Very good. Then make you introduction to Urgarlag Chief-bane if you value tour ability to chew. She would not take being snubbed lightly." ::::::I'll be sure to speak with her. After speaking with Urgarlag Chief-Bane: "Make you introduction to Urgarlag brief. Sparking her ire or her interest could be detrimental to your health." :Why is the crew doing this? "The Undaunted have grown in number, of late. Stalwarts like you have done too much, hauling precious treasures from the dark places in the world." ::You have too much treasure? "The crew did not form so that we could own manors, or barter for a seat on the Imperial Council. We formed to explore, to have fun. Why not share in our bounty, in our good fortune?" :What did you mean about the fragility of life? "Ah, yes. My background is somewhat different than other members of the crew. In years past I was a Vinedusk ranger. I served in the conflict that split Valenwood asunder." ::And that's what shaped your outlook? "Yes. I did ... things. Things I will not speak of. Today, every gasp of breath is precious to me. The sight of your pulse on your neck cheers me." :::All right. Why are you a member of the Undaunted? "As I said, life itself thrills me. To enter a crypt, end the undead? To face down a construct twice my height and tell the tale? Truely, that is to be alive. To be Undaunted." :Why are they called pledges? "It was my idea. Many of out cohorts are drunken thrill seekers. That's not how I see life. Thus, the pledge. A pledge to explore the deep places in the world." ::Do I have a say an actual pledge to undertake the challenge? "I'd prefer it. Ahem. 'I pledge to explore,' state the name of the dungeon here, 'and return Undaunted.' Simple, I think. Noble." ;Pledge: Arx Corinium What's the pledge today? "Arx Corinium. A relic of the fallen Empire. Drowned and consumed by swamps and serpents, as you will be should you travel there. Or will you, Undaunted?" :And if I can handle more? "You seek death? Then invoke the Scroll of Glorious Battle and present yourself to the queen of the lamia to court your demise." ::I pledge to explore Arx Corinium and return Undaunted. "Do you doubt if you are the predator or prey in this cautionary tale? If you are Undaunted, you know the answer. Now prove it." Handing in the pledge, if not completed the challenge: Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "Soaked to the bone, yet still breathing. Have you left the lamia cold and dead?" :The lamia of Arx Corinium are dead. "Then I will not ask if your waterlogged appearance was the result of wrestling with the serpent women or the jubilant thanks of the Nereids. I do not wish to know the answer." ::It's not the ' ' thanks I sought. Where is my reward?' "You pried open the jaws of death and tempted it with your bare throat. For sending the lamia queen to her grave without the taste of your blood on her scaly lips, you are deserving of the name Undaunted. Take your reward. Tomorrow we begin again." ;Pledge: Blackheart Haven What's the pledge today? "Blackheart Haven. A paradise spoiled by pirates. Cut through the jungle and ruthless plunderers. Stop their tireless pillaging and shepherd their treasures into more deserving hands." :And if I can handle more? "Captain Blackheart has a fearsome reputation, but if that fails to impress you then invoke the Scroll of Glorious Battle. What inventive form of torture and death awaits you in failure? I do not know." ::I pledge to explore Blackheart Haven and return Undaunted. "I hold pirates in the same esteem that I hold bandits and other vermin. The chore of clearing them out is a necessary burden. Get to it!" Handing in the pledge, if not completed the challenge: "You return. I had expected you to be carrying armloads of plunder. Does Blackheart still live?" :Captain Blackheart and his crew are dead. Again. "Again? There is more to this story, I see. Share it with your fellows around the campfire. The reminder that all is not always as it seems would do these louts good." ::First, I'd like my reward. "One less crew of marauders pillaging the seas is worth celebrating. I cheer at your conquest. In my heart. Take your rewards. Seek me again on the morrow. Our work is never done." Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "You return. I had expected you to be carrying armloads of plunder. Does Blackheart still live?" :Captain Blackheart and his crew are dead. Again. "Again? There is more to this story, I see. Share it with your fellows around the campfire. The reminder that all is not always as it seems would do these louts good." ::First, I'd like my reward. "The legend of Captain Blackheart ends where yours begins. Sailors will murmur your name in awe and thanks. No less than I would expect from Undaunted. Take your rightful prize. Tomorrow we may continue to nurture your living myth." ;Pledge: Direfrost Keep What's the pledge? "Direfrost Keep. The cycle of vengeance between witch and witch hunter plays out once again. This time on a stage of ice. Will you stand frozen as the scene plays out, or seek center stage for yourself?" :And if I want all the fame? "Then invoke the Scroll of Glorious Battle and challenge the witch Drodda in the seat of her power. Remain Undaunted or know the shame of having your folly preserved in ice." ::I pledge to explore Direfrost Keep and return Undaunted. "Has the cold rooted your feet from this great distance? Go to Direfrost Keep. Free it from the ice witch's grasp and return Undaunted!" Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "I expected your frozen corpse would decorate Direfrost's halls. It is good to be wrong now and again." :I have freed Direfrost Keep from the ice witch. "Instead of singing a dirge about your death, I will direct our bards to sing of your victory. The new epic will move you to tears." ::Right. May I have my reward? "You are not one to let adversity chill the passion in your blood. The ice witch was no match. Take your key and your cut. Tomorrow I will stoke the fire in your veins once again." ;Pledge: Selene's Web What's the pledge today? "Selene's Web. No place for the civilized. Or even my brutish peers. The beasts and their Bosmer keepers are formidable and deadly. Will you be the one to tame this wild place?" :And if I can handle more? "Selene is ruler of her domain. It bends to her command. Prove that you will not bow as well. Invoke the Scroll of Glorious Battle and cut the threads binding her life." ::I pledge to explore Selene's Web and return Undaunted. "Does the thought of the creatures of the dark forest give you pause? Do their hungry fangs and sharp claws make your skin crawl? No beast is the match of the Undaunted. Find that truth!" Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "Have the itching ivies and nibbling bugs laid you low, or do you return from Selene's Web Undaunted?" :Selene has been dealt with. "Once again the forest is tamed. Best to leave it to run wild in time. When all the places of the world are conquered we will be left hollow." ::Perhaps, but what has today's hunt earned me? "You have cut out the heart of the forest and bitten deep. Selene's Web is a bone yard. Nature trembles at your tread, Undaunted. You've earned your key and your cut. Come to me tomorrow. I will find you another land to tame." ;Pledge: Tempest Island What's the pledge today? "Tempest Island. The Maormer are attacking off the coast of Malabal Tor. They wield the storm and the sea. You wield Undaunted determination. Which will be the victor?" :And if I can handle more? "The Maormer Stormreeve can sheer your flesh with the winds and shatter your bones with the waves, but if that is not enough you have only to invoke the Scroll of Glorious Battle. I will listen for the breaking sky." ::I pledge to explore Tempest Island and return Undaunted. "Are you afraid the open air will seem much like a vacation? Do not soften your resolve. Maormer sorcery will rob the island of its charm, I promise you." Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "You return resembling a drowned rat, but you are unbroken. The Maormer were not so fortunate I hope." :They were not. Tempest Island is secure. "Then you did not soften in the tropical clime. When nature is your foe, it is no time to relax your step." ::And when is the time? "Now. When you have returned home the victor to the cheers of your cohorts. Hold your prize high and show you are mightier than the storm. Enjoy it while you can, tomorrow the winds may not show you their favor." ;Pledge: Vaults of Madness What's the pledge today? "The Vaults of Madness. Misshapen as its creator's mind, filled with the horrors of Oblivion. Only eternal torment awaits any who would enter. Does that entice you?" :And if I can handle more? "The Mad Architect is the only mortal to make pacts with multiple Daedric Princes. Your sanity would shatter merely looking upon him. If you wish to dive headlong in to madness, you have only invoke the Scroll of Glorious Battle and meet the maker." ::I pledge to explore the Vaults of Madness and return Undaunted. "You value your sanity, unlike many our cohort. But to deny this task is to lose yourself to cowardice. At least a lunatic suffers no shame." Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "You do not howl, or claw at your face. Is it possible you bested the Vaults of Madness Undaunted '' "'' :I'm sane, and the Architect is dead. "You have impressed me. To travel beyond Nirn. Best a menagerie of the foulest Daedra. Lost no part of yourself in the struggle. This is what it means to be Undaunted." ::You honor me, Glirion. "I envy your fortitude. That is not a compliment I share with any other of our lot. I am Undaunted, but not unscarred. I hope you will remain the indomitable model of our peers. Take your due and hope that dawn is the only thing to break tomorrow." Quotes Before taking a pledge: *''"Turuk Redclaws implied you were a wet piece of bread, used to sop milk off a plate. I would not let this stand. Take the pledge."'' *''"Your gear has suffered from the passage of time. Stem the tide. Take the pledge and earn yourself new blades to replace the old."'' *''"Death has not yet claimed you. That is good. Take the pledge, and we will see how the day ends."'' *''"Kailstig the Axe plumbs the deepest dungeons, and throws fists of gold to tavern wenches. Show him you are greater than he. Take the pledge."'' *''"My comrades are louts. Pompous, undisciplined, just waiting for death to take them. Show me you are not like they are. Take the pledge."'' *''"Look me in the eye. I can see it. You do not fear death. Take the pledge. And we shall make death fear you."'' Before handing in a pledge: *''"I can feel time passing us by. We will never see this moment again. Claim your reward."'' *''"Is there a reason for your hesitation? Take your reward. From the look of your armor, I'd say you earned it."'' *''"Have your experiences with the dark magics of the Daedra warped your perception of time? Do you not want your reward?"'' *''"Has steeping in death for so long dulled your appetite for life? Claim your reward and see if that thrills you into action once more."'' *''"You can study my countenance as much as you like. Wouldn't you rather have a reward?"'' *''"Do you not want your reward? If nothing else, you could use a new tunic."'' *''"Trees grow rings as you wait, Undaunted. Don't you want your reward?"'' *''"On reflection, your animate carcass is a welcome sight in the camp. Would you like your reward now?"'' After handing in a pledge: *''"I do not know if you have a soul. I hear much discussion of such things. If you value yours, pray this evening. Tomorrow may bring Oblivion."'' *''"The next time you walk through a tomb, pause. Pick up a skull, and consider the extinguished hopes and dreams. Then come see me tomorrow."'' *''"You have done well today, Undaunted. You have let death pass you by for another turning of the sun. Return tomorrow ... and we shall see if you can do it again."'' *''"Undaunted, I have no further adventures or rewards to offer you today. Depart, so I may contemplate the fragility of my until tomorrow."'' *''"I live by a simple code: no debts. Makes a pleasant bartenders and ensures my death will pass unremarked. Talk to me tomorrow, and we will contemplate death again."'' *''"Is the Undaunted obsession with robbing the dead a reflection of some kind of inner darkness? Return to me tomorrow, and we will ponder this further."'' Appearances * Category:Online: Bosmer Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Undaunted Members Category:Online: Elden Root Characters Category:Online: Mournhold Characters Category:Online: Wayrest Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers